dragonrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Rising Wiki:Weapons Of Dragon Rising
'Weapons of Dragon Rising' 'Assault Rifles' 'M16A4' The M16A4, now standard issue for front-line U.S. Marine Corps and some U.S. Army units, replaces the combination fixed carry handle/rear iron sight with a MIL-STD-1913 rail, in order to provide a standardizing mounting platform; allowing for the rifle to be equipped with a carry handle and/or most military and consumer scopes or sighting systems. The M16A4 also adds a backup iron sight and is equipped with a Knight's Armament Company (KAC) M5 RAS handguard, allowing vertical grips, lasers, tactical lights, and other combat accessories to be attached. In the U.S. Army Field Manuals, M16A4s fitted with the RAS are sometimes referred to as the M16A4 MWS, or Modular Weapon System. The M16A4 retains its predecessor's semi-automatic and burst fire modes. The M16A4 uses the 5.56mm round. 'M16A4 w/ M203' --Attachment: M203 Grenade Launcher-- The M203 is a single shot 40 mm grenade launcher that attaches to many rifles, but was originally designed for the U.S. M16 and its variant, the M4 Carbine. In the U.S. military, when a rifle or carbine is equipped with the launcher, both weapons are collectively referred to as an M203. The device attaches under the barrel and forward of the magazine, the trigger being just forward of the rifle magazine. The rifle magazine functions as a hand grip when firing the M203. A separate sighting system is added to rifles fitted with the M203, as the rifle's standard sights are not matched to the launcher. 'M4A1 Carbine' The M4A1 carbine is a fully-automatic variant of the basic M4 carbine intended for special operations use. The M4A1 has a S/1/F (Safe, Semi-Automatic, Full Automatic) trigger group, while the standard M4 Carbine has a S/1/B (Safe, Semi-Automatic, 3 Round Burst) trigger group. The M4A1 is used by almost all U.S special operation units. The M4A1 is especially favored by counter-terrorist and special forces units for close quarters combat because of the carbine's compactness and firepower. Although the M4 has less effective range than the longer M16, many military analysts consider engagement with a non-specialized small arm above a range of 300 meters (330 yards) to be unnecessary. It is effective at ranges of 150 meters (160 yd) or less and has a maximum effective range of about 500 to 600 meters (550–660 yd). 'MK16 MOD0 SCAR-L' The Mk 16 Mod 0 SCAR-L will be replacing the M4A1. The SCAR-L features an integral, uninterrupted Picatinny rail on the top of the aluminum receiver, two removable side rails and a bottom one that can mount any MIL-STD-1913 compliant accessories. It has a polymer lower receiver with an M16 compatible pistol grip, flared magazine well, and raised area around magazine and bolt release buttons. . The front sight flips down for unobstructed use of optics and accessories. The rifle uses a 'tappet' type of closed gas system much like the M1 Carbine while the bolt carrier otherwise resembles the Stoner 63 or Heckler & Koch G36. The L (Light) version of the SCAR, fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round. 'MK17 MOD SCAR-H' The Mk 17 Mod SCAR-H will replace the M14 and Mk 11 sniper rifles. The MK17 Mod SCAR-H shares similar features as its shorter barreled counterpart, the SCAR-L; but instead makes use of the heavier and more powerful 7.62x51mm NATO round from a newly designed 20-round magazine; officially classifying it as a battle rifle. The initial solicitation indicated that the SCAR-H would also be chambered for the 7.62x39mm M43 cartridge. 'QBZ-95' The QBZ-95 uses a newly-developed ammunition type of Chinese origin, the 5.8x42mm DBP87. The QBZ-95 consists of a system of firearms using a common design. This family includes a carbine variant, a standard rifle, and a light support weapon. The design of the QBZ-95 is completely new with little resemblance to any of the previous Chinese designs. Thanks to the low recoil impulse of the small caliber ammunition and a very complex recoil buffer system, the rifle is claimed to be more controllable in automatic fire. The aim was to develop an assault rifle based around the 5.8x42mm round, with specifications of being accurate and reliable. After extensive trials, data was produced showing that the system produces accuracy comparable to the American M-16A3 with reliability of that to the Russian AK-74. Field trials showed that the system along with the smaller round, retained a flatter trajectory path than both the 5.45x39mm and 5.56x45mm round at distances of 400-500m. 'Type 81 ' Unlike its predecessors, the Type 81 is a series of weapons. The Type 81 and Type 81-1 are assault rifles and the heavier Type 81 squad machine gun is used in the squad automatic weapon role. The Type 81-1 is similar to the Type 81 but has a foldable stock. The Type 81 squad machine gun is heavier (5.15 kg), has a longer barrel, slightly higher rate of fire (700 rounds per minute), and fires from either the standard 30 round magazine or a 75 round drum. According to PLA soldiers and foreign users, the accuracy of the Type 81 is better than that of the AK-47 and close to that of the M-16, while the reliability is equal to that of the AK-47. The Type 81 has been exported to various countries, primarily Asian and African. It has a reputation for being rather rough in finish, but overall has a rugged quality. The Type 81 fires the 7.62x39mm round. 'Sub Machine Guns' 'MP5' The first MP5 models used a double-column straight box magazine, but since 1977, slightly curved, steel magazines are used with a 15-round capacity (weighing 0.12 kg) or a 30-round capacity (0.17 kg empty). The sighting arrangement on the MP5 takes advantage of the natural ability of the eye and brain to easily align concentric circles (circles all having a common center). The mechanically adjustable iron sights (closed type) consist of a rotating rear diopter drum and a front post installed in a hooded ring. The rear sight is adjustable for both windage and elevation with the use of a special tool; the drum provides four different apertures of varying width used for firing at 25, 50, 75 and 100 m. However, adjusting the rear drum does not change the elevation or bullet strike of the rounds since the MP5 uses pistol cartridges, which share a similar point of impact between 25 and 100 m when zeroed at 25 m. The MP5 fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round. 'QCQ-05' The QCW-05 is a bullpup silenced submachine gun that is capable of either full automatic or semi-automatic fire. It has a low rate of fire in order to maintain controllability, a featured stressed from the beginning by the PLA for a weapon as light as a submachine gun. There is a thumb fire mode selector on the left side of the weapon directly above the grip with a semi-automatic position (1), full automatic (2), and safety (0) and an ejection port on the right side of the weapon. A removable metal screw-on cylindrical suppressor is attached to the barrel of the gun. The use of the 5.8 X 21 mm DV05 subsonic round reduced the QCW-05's muzzle velocity to approximately 150 m/s and gives the submachine gun an effective range of 50 metres which is considered adequate for a silenced weapon. As the QCW-05 is designed for general military use rather than being used only in a specialised niche role, a suppressor can be a hindrance when a situation calls for an emphasis on the performance or size of the weapon rather than its noise reduction capabilities, which is why the suppressor is removable, or in the case of the QCQ-05 variant, completely absent. Once the suppressor is removed, the QCW-05 is essentially the same as the QCQ-05 and can fire the DAP92 round as well. The QCW-05 shares the common trait of other bullpup weapons of being unable to fire from the left shoulder given the placement of the ejection port and cocking handle and its proximity to the operator's face when firing. Ammunition is fed from a detachable curved 50 round box (another initial requirement of the PLA) at the rear of the submachine gun. 'Light Machine Guns' 'MK48 MOD0' This is a 7.62x51 mm NATO version of the Mk 46, used by USSOCOM, when a heavier cartridge is required. It is officially classified as an LWMG (Light Weight Machine Gun) and was developed as a replacement for the Mk 43 Mod 0/1. The M60 based machine guns are a great deal more portable than the heavier M240 based designs used elsewhere in the US military in the infantry medium machine gun role. However the M60 based designs have a long history of insufficient reliability. Trials conducted through the mid-1990s led the US Army to replace its M60 with M240B GPMGs. The M240B however, weighs in at ~27.5 lb and is about 49" long with the standard barrel. NAVSPECWAR was reluctant to give up the increased portability of the M60 (~22.5 lb, 37.7" OAL with the shortest "Assault Barrel") designs in spite of the M240's increased reliability. A request was put in for a new machine gun in 2001, and FN responded with a scaled up version of the M249 weighing in at ~18.5 lb with an OAL of ~39.5". The new design achieved much better reliability than the M60-based weapons while bettering its light weight and maintaining the same manual of arms as the already in-use M249. USSOCOM was slated to begin receiving deliveries of the new gun in August of 2003. 'M249' The M249 is a belt-fed light machine gun. It fires the 5.56x45 mm NATO cartridge, usually a combination of one M856 tracer and four M855 ball cartridges fed from M27 linked belts. Belts are typically held in a hard plastic or soft canvas box attached to the underside of the weapon. At 1,041 mm (41 in) long and 7.5 kg (17 lb) in weight (10 kg (22 lb) including a 200-round belt and plastic ammo box), the M249 is a cumbersome weapon. The M249 provides accuracy approaching that of a rifle, combined with the sustained volume of fire of a machine gun. Its original gas regulator offered two different gas port sizes, allowing cyclic rates of fire of 750 rounds per minute (r/min) or 1,000 r/min. The latter setting was intended for adverse conditions such as an excessively dirty firearm or cold weather. The two-position gas regulator was discarded as part of a product improvement program. Sustained rate of fire, the rate of fire at which the gunner can fire continuously without overheating, is approximately 85 r/min. 'M240G' The M240 allows for commonality throughout the Marine Corps whether the weapon is used in an infantry, vehicular, or airborne role. The M240G is the ground version of the original M240 or M240E1, 7.62 mm medium class weapon designed as a coaxial/pintle mounted machine gun for Tanks and LAVs. The M240G can be modified for ground use by the installation of an "infantry modification kit", (a flash suppressor, front sight, carrying handle for the barrel, a buttstock, infantry length pistol grip, bipod, and rear sight assembly). The M240G lacks a front heat guard, and as such is a few pounds lighter than the M240B, weighing in at 25.6 lb. The M240G has three gas settings, allowing this weapon to fire between 650 and 950 rounds per minute at the cyclic rate. 'QBB95 SAW' The QBB-95 (Type 95) is a light support weapon based on the QBZ-95 manufactured by Norinco for the People's Liberation Army, the armed forces of the People's Republic of China. This weapon uses a newly-developed ammunition type of Chinese origin, the 5.8x42mm DBP87. The QBB-95 consists of a system of firearms based upon existing designs. This family includes a carbine variant, a standard rifle, and a light support weapon. 'Type 67-11' The Type 67 is a 7.62 mm general purpose machine gun used by the Chinese People's Liberation Army. It shares some design features with the Soviet-built PK machine gun, but is a true hybrid of a number of different machine gun models, including both Soviet and Western designs that had been in Chinese military service at various times throughout the twentieth century. Since 1967 – the year of its introduction – the Type 67 has gone through two model modifications and improvements, with the newer models designated Type 67-1 and Type 67-2. 'Heavy Machine Guns' 'M134' The basic weapon is a 6-barrel, air-cooled, and electrically driven machine gun. The electric drive rotates the weapon within its housing, with a rotating firing pin assembly and rotary chamber. The minigun's multibarrel design helps prevent overheating, but also serves other functions. Multiple barrels allow for a greater capacity for a high firing rate, since the serial process of firing/extraction/loading is taking place in all barrels simultaneously. Thus, as one barrel fires, two others are in different stages of shell extraction and another three are being loaded. While the weapon can feed from linked ammunition, it requires a delinking feeder to strip the links as the rounds are introduced to the chambers. The original unit was designated MAU-56/A, but has since been replaced by an improved MAU-201/A unit. 'M2' The M2 Machine Gun, Browning .50 Caliber Machine Gun, or "Ma Deuce" is a heavy machine gun designed towards the end of World War I by John Browning. The M2 uses the .50 BMG cartridge, and is the source of its name (BMG standing for Browning Machine Gun). 'QJC-88' The new cupola mounted anti-aircraft machine gun is 1500mm long and 620mm wide. It comes in two parts, the main body weighs 18.5kg and the mount is 15.5 kg. Its elevation ranges from -60 to +850 and has a rate of fire of 540 to 600 rounds per minute. It can fire the Type 54 12.7mm family of cartridges and the Type 84 12.7mm APDS cartridge. 'Shotguns' 'Benelli M4 Super 90' The M4 was the first gas-operated shotgun produced by Benelli. Its function is designed around an entirely new method called the "auto regulating gas operated" (ARGO) system. The design uses two stainless-steel self-cleaning pistons located just ahead of the chamber to function opposite the rotating bolt, thereby eliminating the need for the complex mechanisms found on other gas-actuated automatics. It is also self-regulating for cartridges of varying length and power levels. It can fire 2.75 and 3-inch (76 mm) shells of differing power-levels without any operator adjustments and in any combination. Low-power rounds, such as less-lethal rubber pellets, must be cycled manually. the sights are military-style ghost ring and are adjustable in the field using only a cartridge rim. The accessory rail on top allows use of both conventional and night-vision sights, while retaining use of the original sights.The Rail Interface System or Picatinny rail, built into the top of the shotgun accepts scopes, laser illuminators, night-vision sights, and flashlights. Most modern military firearms have similar structures. 'Sniper Rifles' 'M107' http://flashpoint.ign.com/wiki/File:M107.jpg 'http://flashpoint.ign.com/wiki/File:M107.jpg'M107 Anti-Material Rifle'The Barrett M107 is initially a Barrett M82, however it has been modified to the needs of the modern sniper. It has a 10 round magazine with .50 caliber rounds. The M107 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle, it can fire its 10 rounds under 10 seconds. It also has a Rail Mounting System, for the required sights and scopes. 'M21 [4] '''The M21 Sniper Weapon System (SWS) is the semi-automatic sniper rifle adaptation of the popular M14 rifle. It is chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. ' 'QBU-88' The QBU-88 rifle is a gas operated, semiautomatic rifle. It utilizes a short stroke gas piston, located above the barrel, and three-lug rotating bolt. The action is mounted in the compact steel receiver, and enclosed into a polymer bullpup-type housing. To increase accuracy, the action's mated to a 640 mm (25.1 in) long, hammer-forged match-grade barrel. 'M99' The M99 rifle is offered as anti-materiel / anti-sniper weapon, and is available in two calibers - 12,7x108 (M99-I) and 12,7x99 / .50BMG (M99-II). No firm facts are available on accuracy of this weapon, but it is believed that it shoots about 2 MOA with Chinese standard issue ammunition. This is way below Western "sniping" standards but more or less enough for anti-materiel work or short-range enemy snipers suppression. Click Here[5] 'Grenade Launchers' 'Milkor MGL' The MGL is a low-velocity, shoulder-fired spring-driven 40 mm grenade launcher with a six-round revolver-style magazine capable of accepting most 40×46mm grenades. The cylinder is spring-loaded and rotates automatically while firing, but it must be wound back up after every reload. The MGL grenade launcher consists of a lightweight, progressively rifled steel barrel, sight assembly, frame with firing mechanism, spring-actuated revolving cylinder magazine and a folding stock. Click here[6] 'LG-3' China North Industries Corporation (NORINCO) has completed development of its new LG3 40 mm automatic grenade launcher (AGL).Currently the People's Liberation Army is equipped with locally-manufactured 35 mm grenade launchers of various types including the QLZ87 (with a six or 15 round magazine). 'MK-19' The Mk 19 (often called the "Mark 19") is belt fed, blowback operated, air cooled, crew served, fully automatic weapon that is designed not to cook off. The Mk 19 fires 40 mm grenades at a cyclic rate of 325 to 375 rounds per minute, giving a practical rate of fire of 60 rounds per minute (rapid) and 40 rounds per minute (sustained). The weapon operates on the blowback principle 'Rocket Launchers' 'SMAW' [7]Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon has an 83.5 mm tube and fires 83 mm rockets. It is a man-portable weapon system consisting of the MK153 Mod 0 launcher, the MK 3 Mod 0 encased HEDP rocket, the MK 6 Mod 0 encased HEAA rocket. Open battle sights, and a mount for the MK42 Mod 0 Day Sight and AN/PVS-4 night sights. 'FIM-92 Stinger' [8]The FIM-92 Stinger is a passive surface-to-air missile, shoulder-fired by a single operator. The FIM-92B can attack aircraft at a range of up to 15,700 feet (4,800 m) and at altitudes between 600 and 12,500 feet (180 and 3,800 m). 'FGM-148 Javelin' [9]Javelin is a fire-and-forget missile with lock-on before launch and automatic self-guidance. The system takes a top-attack flight profile against armored vehicles (attacking the top armor which is generally thinner) but can also take a direct-attack mode for use against buildings or fortifications. This missile also has the ability to engage helicopters in the direct attack mode. 'TYPE 2004 RPG' [10]The Type 69 85mm rocket propelled grenade (RPG), made by Norinco, is a Chinese copy of the famous RPG-7 developed by the Soviet Union. First introduced in the early 1970s, the Type 69 RPG is a common individual anti-tank weapon in service with the PLA. New types of grenade rounds have been developed in the 1980s/90s to meet the requirements of modern battlefields. These rounds are versatile and destructive but have many faults. They are relatively inaccurate, they have a back blast that can severely injure the operator or bystanders, and they must be reloaded after a single use. 'M136 AT4 The AT4 is a development of the 74 mm Pskott m/68 (Miniman), adopted by the Swedish Army in 1960s. Like the m/68, the AT4 was designed by Försvarets Fabriksverk (FFV) and manufactured at their facility at Zakrisdal, Karlstad, Sweden. '''PF-89 The PF-89 is the new generation standard light anti-tank weapon (LAW) in service with the People's Liberation Army (PLA) to replace the obsolete Soviet-style 40 mm LAW. It is a rocket launcher used primarily by infantry squads to engage and defeat light armor and bunkers. The recoilless design permits accurate delivery of an 80mm High Explosive Anti-Tank warhead, with negligible recoil. 'BGM-71 TOW' The TOW missile in its current variations is not a fire-and-forget weapon, and like most second generation wire-guided missiles has Semi-Automatic Command Line of Sight guidance. This means that the guidance system is directly linked to the platform, and requires that the target be kept in the shooter's line of sight until the missile impacts. This has been the major impetus to develop either a fire-and-forget version of the system or to develop a successor with this ability. 'QW-2 SAM' The missile reportedly is the Chinese version of 9K310 (SA-16 Gimlet) Igla-1 missile systems incorporating some features of FIM-92 Stinger. According to many domestic Chinese media sources and some sources outside China, Chinese obtained the Soviet samples via Zaire from UNITA captured 9K310 (SA-16) Igla-1 missile from Angola governmental forces. The missile is operated by a two man team. Once a target is visually detected the assistant selects the launch site and removes end caps from the front and back of the launcher. The gunner then partially depresses the trigger, which activates the electronic battery and opens the coolant bottle, cooling the seeker to operating temperature. Click Here[11] ' 'Artillery Arty1Arty2Field artillery is a category of mobile artillery used to support armies in the field. These weapons are specialized for mobility, tactical proficiency, long range, short range and extremely long range target engagement. 'Hand Grenades' 'M67 Frag Grenades' [12]The M67 can be thrown about 30 meters by the average soldier. It has a 5.0 second fuse that ignites explosives packed inside a round body. Shrapnel is provided by the grenade casing and produces a casualty radius of 15 meters, with a fatality radius of 5 meters, though some fragments can disperse as far out as 230 meters. Its effectiveness is not just its blast radius, which measures approximately 45 feet (13.7 m) since shrapnel fly much further. 'M18 Smoke Granades' Green,Purple,Red,And Yellow.Marker Smoke Type 82-2 PLA Frag Grenade 'SC-2' PLA Smoke Granade click here[13] 'Mines' 'M14 AP Mine' The M14 mine is a U.S. small anti-personnel land mine first fielded in the late 1950s. The M14 mechanism uses a belleville spring to flip a firing pin downwards into a stab detonator when pressure is applied. Once deployed, the M14 is very difficult to detect because it is a minimum metal mine, i.e. most of its components are plastic. Because of this, the design was later modified to ease mine clearance via the addition of a steel washer, glued onto the base of the mine. 'M18A1 Claymore Antipersonnel Mine' The M18A1 Claymore is a directional anti-personnel mine used by the U.S. military. It was named after the large Scottish sword by its inventor, Norman A. MacLeod. The Claymore fires shrapnel, in the form of steel balls, out to about 100 meters across a 60° arc in front of the device. It is used primarily in ambushes and as an anti-infiltration device against enemy infantry. It is also of some use against soft-skinned vehicles. 'M21 AT Mine' The M21 is a circular U.S. anti-tank landmine that uses a Misznay Schardin effect warhead. The mine uses an M607 pressure fuse, which can be adapted as a tilt rod fuse. The mine is triggered either by pressure, or by the tilt rod being forced beyond 20 degrees from the vertical by a force of more than 1.7 kg, either of these actions results in pressure being transferred via a bearing cap to a Belleville spring, which inverts, driving the firing pin into the M46 detonator 'Type 72 AP Mine' The Type 72 anti-personnel blast mine is a small plastic mine made in China. It is known to have been used in Afghanistan, Angola, Cambodia, China, Eritrea, Iraq, Kurdistan, Kuwait, Lebanon, Mozambique, Namibia, Peru, Somalia, Sri Lanka, Sudan and Thailand. The mine is green with a green rubber inset on the top. This is a minimum metal mine and can be very difficult to detect. 'PomZ2 Claymore' This is a stake mine that can be emplaced quickly but still protrudes from the ground it is not buried like most mines, although the mine can still be camouflaged. It is detonated by tripwire. The Russians and her allies commonly use the POMZ-2, and it has been copied by China, Cuba, Czechoslovakia, Yugoslavia, North Korean, and Vietnam. The mine is unaffected by overpressure. The normal fuse can be neutralized by inserting a piece of stiff wire through it, but two other fuses often used cannot be neutralized and make defusing one level more difficult. The tripwire requires only 1 kg of pressure to trigger. 'TM-62 AT Mine' The mines have a central fuze and typically have a 7.5 kg explosive charge, however they vary greatly in detail.In a static test, the TM-62M proved capable of penetrating the hull of a Centurion tank, killing the simulated crew of animals inside. Click here[14] 'Handguns' 'MEU(SOC)' The MEU(SOC) pistol, officially designated Pistol, Caliber .45, MEU(SOC), is an air-cooled, magazine-fed, recoil-operated, single-action, semiautomatic handgun chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge. It is based on the original M1911 design by John Browning, and has been the standard-issue side arm for the Force Recon Element of the United States Marine Corps' Marine Expeditionary Units from 1985 to today 'QSZ-92' The development of the QSZ-92 pistol apparently began circa 1994. The pistol is recoil operated, locked breech and use rotating barrel locking system, in which the barrel rotates on recoil to lock and unlock itself from the slide. Apparently, it is now being adopted by the People's Liberation Army forces. QSZ-92 pistol is available in two versions: one is chambered for most common 9x19mm Parabellum ammunition (QSZ-92-9), and another is chambered for proprietary 5.8x21mm armor-piercing ammunition with bottle-necked case and pointed bullets (QSZ-92-5.8), closely resembling the Belgian 5.7x28mm format. click here[15] 'Other' There will be items like flashlights,different scopes,sights,grips,and more that you will be able to put on your gun. Click Here[16] Field Dressings Medic Kits ' '''Demo charges and detonaters ' 'Night Vision Goggles ' 'IR strobes ' '''click here for pics [17] 'Combat Knives' OKC-3S bayonet The OKC-3S is a bayonet developed by the United States Marine Corps to replace the M7 bayonet as its service bayonet for the M16 rifle. This multi-purpose bayonet provides greater durability than the M7 and also functions as a fighting knife ''' '''there is a PLA combat knive click here [18] 'Binoculars' Leica Vector 1500 Rangfinding Binoculars [19] ' ''This page was created by 'King ZZ Monk '' Category:Weapons